poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action Script
This is the script of Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action. Script Opening fim begins high over the Pontypandy countryside. The Odyssey ship is flying high over Flex Dexter meets the villains [Flex Dexter's mansion in Hollywood. Flex Dexter is wacthing his TV TV Announcer: And now for our big turkey of the week; it's Flex Dexter's latest waste of screen time, HardDrive! It gets 5 rotten eggs from us! And we have to ask you, Flex; what happened, big guy? You used to be a superstar! angrily throws his award at the tv, smashing it. Flex Dexter: I will tell you what happened! Nothing! Randall Boggs: off-screen If you're so upset then why not take back what is yours? Flex Dexter: What? who is it? Boggs steps out of the shadows followed by Globby and Ernesto de la Cruz Flex Dexter: Who are you? Ernesto de la Cruz: Just some friends. Randall Boggs: We know how you feel, Dexter. Flex Dexter: And just how, may I ask, do you know how I feel? Randall Boggs: My two friends and I have recently heard that Don Sledgehammer is making a movie called FireFighter Sam's Flaming Inferno. But he's chosen you to be the co-star and made Sam the main actor. But with a little help from us, you could be the big star you always have been until now. thinks Flex Dexter: How do I know I can trust you? Globby: Well, you can make sure that our enemies don't interfered with us helping you being the star of the film. Flex Dexter: But how? Ernesto de la Cruz: Don't worry, mi comrade. We'II distract Don long enough for you to get our enemies outta the way. Randall Boggs: So what do you say, Dexter? Let's get wicked! Get Wicked Randall Boggs: The world has never seen someone as mean! As yours truly! We were Norman's Magic Act/Sam is chosen for the film Up, Stand Out Professor M: Remind me again why Bob asked me to babysit Jack Jack. Bob Parr: Come on, Fireman Sam! This is a great step for you! It'll be fun! Ben Tennyson: Yeah! It'll be great! You're gonna stand out! Stand Up Stand Out Ben Tennyson: '''Fitting in is overrated I'd rather be appreciated Fireman Sam, you could go really far, Maybe you could be a movie star? ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) Well, maybe, but I'm not sure... Dash Parr: '''You could be famous everywhere Merchandise, photos to share, It's a one in million chance, it's true,. Come on, Sam, we want you to! ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) I guess maybe I could... Bob Parr:' You gotta stand up! Stand out! Let the movies hear you shout Be proud! Be free! To be the star of Pontypandy! Jimmy Neutron: '''Of all movie stars, you're the best '''Carl Wheezer: Totally stand out from the rest Violet Parr: '''The film will be a big step, I bet Think of all the publicity you'll get ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) How much of it? Dash Parr: '''You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Dash Parr: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''All: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob Parr: '''Don't forget 'bout Winston Deavor He helped the supers be legal again Just give it a try and do the film! You'll be famous of all firemen! Ooh! You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Bob Parr: 'To be the star of Pontypandy '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Jimmy Neutron: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob, Dash and Violet Parr; '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Jimmy Neutron & Carl Wheezer: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout! 'ends Fireman Sam: Well, that was such an impressive song, guys. But I'm not entirely sure if it's a good idea. Penny Morris: Oh you worry too much, Sam. I think Ben has a point. It might be fun! Bob Parr: Yeah! What have you got to lose? Hollywood, in Don Sledgehammer's office. Don is on the phone. [ Hollywood Arrives in Pontypandy/The Special Effects Team Jimmy Neutron: nervously Um, well, my mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers. away Max Tennyson: Sorry about that, Mr Sledgehammer, but he's got a problem with people he meets. His parents often tells him Shooting the Bridge Scene/Jupiter 2000 The Fire Station/Shooting the Cliff Scene Ben Tennyson: Don't worry, Sam. As soon as all this is over, you can get back to being a firefighter again. day, they're shooting the cliff scene Safety Checks/The Villains' Plan Runaway Bus day, at the ruins Bob Parr: That wasn't supposed to happen! bleats in panic. The bus careens towards Flex, Don, and the crew. At the last second, Flex jumps and pushes Don and the crew outta the way, as the bus crashes through, taking the camera and the megaphone with it as it goes off the cliff Cameraman: My camera! explosion occurs from the cliff. Trevor Evans: My bus! Jimmy Neutron: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. flaming tyre bounces up, and behind Trevor and Fireman Sam. The heroes come over. Trevor Evans: Oh no! Ohhh, but I only just polished her! Fireman Sam: I'll call for help! his walkie talkie Flex Dexter: Hey, I already did it, hero! Don Sledgehammer: I thought you were doing the safety checks, Sam! Gwen Tennyson: He was doing the safety checks! Fireman Sam: I... don't understand what happened! Flex Dexter: It looks to me that the 'Hero Next Door' isn't such a hero after all! You failed a simple safety check and endangered lives! Max Tennyson: But, Flex, he did check it! I saw the whole thing! Fireman Sam: Yes, Max is right, Flex. I did check it. Thomas: And nobody got hurt, remember? Don Sledgehammer: Nobody got hurt!? I nearly got run over by a bus because of Fireman Sam! Ben Tennyson: Don Sledgehammer, Listen to us, Fireman Sam didn't do anything wrong! Violet Parr: Yeah, There is no way Fireman Sam would hurt someone. Bob Parr: Firefighters save lives, not endanger them! Don Sledgehammer: You guys have no proof! Fireman Sam You're gonna pay for this! I'm gonna see to it that you never work in this town again! angrily leaves, Our heroes look worried at Fireman Sam, who looks uneasily Thomas: Oh dear! This is worse than when I was blamed for what happened with the dynamite! Fireman Sam loses his job at the Fire Station. Elvis, Penny, Ellie, and Arnold are listening outside Steele's office. Helen has stretched her neck from outside to listen as well, The others are outside the fire station. Thomas: outside How's it going, Helen? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Not good, Thomas! Steele's office Chief Fire Officer Boyce: I'm sorry, Fireman Sam, but Mr Sledgehammer has informed me that due to a incident that happened yesterday, you can no longer be the star of his motion picture. Mr Dexter will be taking over as the main firefighter. Fireman Sam: To be honest, sir, that's a relief. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Yes. However, I am the bearer of much more severe news. the fire station Jimmy Neutron: I hate where this is going. whines. In the office, Boyce goes to the window. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Pontypandy is renowned for it's firefighters. We cannot have it known that one of our most respected firefighters failed the simplest of safety checks. outside the office and fire station are worried Fireman Sam: Er.... I understand, sir. I can't be a firefighter until this is investigated further. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: No, Sam. back in front of him You can't be a firefighter at all''.'' Fireman Sam: shocked But, sir... outside the office and fire station are shocked Chief Fire Officer Boyce: I'm sorry, Fireman Sam. This is something I never thought I would have to do, but a decision has been made. sadly hands in his helmet, radio and badge, placing them on Steele's desk. Station Officer Steele: Great tangled hoses! sadly leaves the office, and is comforted by Ellie, Penny, Elvis and Arnold. Unnoticed, Helen sadly brings her head down. She turns to face the others. Max Tennyson: Well? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Bad news, everyone. Fireman Sam, getting tearful has lost his job. gasps Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Percy: Oh no! eyes well up with tears goes up and hugs Helen, as she tearfully sobs onto his body Nia: This is terrible! Lucius Best/Frozone: You're not wrong there, Nia. Pontypandy's just lost it's best firefighter. Violet Parr: How could this have happened? Sam didn't do anything wrong! The villains contact the Hood the Way time outside the Fire station. Globby, Randall, and Ernesto are celebrating Randall Boggs: The plan worked, Ernesto! Firefighter Sam has left the building! Globby: With him outta the way, Pontypandy has just lost it's greatest hero! Ernesto de la Cruz: Okay, now we need to contact the boss. villains contact the Hood The Hood: How did it go? Ernesto de la Cruz: It worked, senor Hood! Fireman Sam got fired! Flex is now the lead star of the movie! The Hood: Excellent! Keep up the good work! Globby: OK. Now, what we gotta do is GET Flex's DNA for the boss. Movie Set/Sam's Flashbacks/James works it out/Preparing the Explosion scene IAt the Floods' House, James is at the computer] Thomas: Okay, guys. I want you to listen very closely. James Jones: We're listening. Thomas: I think Flex may behind the recent sabotages. James Jones: Me too. Nia: But we didn't see him near any of the equipment. Crash Bandicoot: I noticed the guy didn't seem to happy about being the co-star. James Jones: I got evidence that Flex maybe behind the recent sabotages. Helen Parr: If we can just get this to Don, he'll make sure Dexter never works on the film again and bring Sam back in. Lucius Best/Frozone: Right. And we need to show Steele, so he can let Fireman Sam get his job back. Dash Parr: We need to stop Dexter and the villains. Violet Parr: Yes. Besides, we're superheroes. What could happen? Thomas: Like father, like daughter. (chuckles a bit) Violet Parr: Come on! To Don! Percy: Yes! And prove Sam's innocence! Charlie and Bob talk to Sam Past is Not Today Bob Parr: You made a mistake, Fireman Sam. Charlie Jones: Bob's right. That's how we learn. Bob Parr: Well, truth is, I found it difficult managing the kids whilst Helen was out on Winston's plan to make supers legal again. 'of Incredibles 2 play Winston Deavor: flashback I LOVE superheroes! Bob Parr: narrating Winston Deavor said Helen was the one to make supers legal again. I volunteered to watch the kids whilst she did that. of Bob with the kids Bob Parr: narrating But It was '''not' easy. I struggled with Dash's homework, I inadvertantly upset Violet when Dicker had erased her boyfriend's memory.'' Violet Parr (flashback): You had me erased from Tony's mind! Bob Parr: Narrating And I struggled with Jack-Jack's new powers as well. of Jack-Jack fighting a raccoon Stopping the villains/Investigating Flex's Trailer Fire on The Movie Set/Rescuing the kids and Flex The Movie Premiere Epilogue: The Hood and Obake de la Cruz, Globby, and Randall Boggs return to the Hood's lair.Category:Transcripts Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99